What if?
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: What if Emma felt that something was wrong with Killian. How would she reacted to the knowledge of Rumple betraying her like that. What would happened?


What if?

A/N: I like the 2 hour show on Sunday. But I wish it ended or were written a bit better, (Don't get me wrong, the writers does amazing job on creating story-lines on well-known fairy-tale characters. It was just when Rumple pulled out Killian's heart, and got me thinking "What if Emma felt something was wrong with him? How would she reacted to seeing Rumple betray her like that.." Thus, this little story was created in my head.

* * *

><p>"It appears that Emma didn't do what I wanted to do." Rumple glanced over his shoulder towards the manor, as the pulses of pure magic has stopped.<p>

"I guess you have to try something different to release yourself from your dagger, Crocodile." Killian said with a smile on his face.

"True, I forgot one missing ingredient. A heart of a person who knew of me before I was the dark one, and it seems that all the people who knew of me...well.. dead. But one." Rumple said with a smirk, and he is walking towards Killian who was trapped against the fence.

Meanwhile, Emma and Elsa are talking in the manor.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah..How is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Good. They are missing you, and Henry is okay. Regina healed him." Elsa said. Emma smiled and about to walk out the door, when a sharp pain fills her chest. "EMMA"

"Something is wrong...I feel like my heart is being rip out of my body. There is only a hand full of people who I would feel that. I know that my family is safe, because Regina is with them..that means.." Emma stop and her face pales, she began to jog out the door.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Something is wrong with Killian." Emma told Elsa, as they ran out the door. They just in time to see Rumple's hand inside Killian's chest. "_NO_!"

"Swan! Get out of here!" Killian said, as he sees her from the door.

"NO. What are you doing Gold?" Emma asked Rumple

"Get an ingredient to a potion I need." he said to Emma.

"And is..Killain's heart." Emma said simply.

"Correct, dearie." Rumple said. "Now if you would excuse me.." , Rumple pulled out Killian's heart.

"What are you waiting for kill me." Killian told Rumple.

"NO!" Emma screams, as Killian falls to the ground, as the vines let go of him.

"Oh, Ms. Swan I didn't see you..are you still here?" Rumple said as a pulse of dark magic came forward and pushed Emma a bit, which made her really mad.

"Do you need help, Emma?" Elsa asked.

"I think so." Emma said, as the two of them hold hands and hold out their hands. Elsa's ice magic freezes Rumple's body up to his waist causing him not to shimmer out. Emma smiles at Elsa, and she caused Rumple to drop Killian's heart and it flew towards her hands, and she cast a protection spell over it. The two hero smiles at each other, and Elsa's magic caused the ice to melt, which made Rumple to move.

"Gold, I don't know what you are planning. But you just cost your rights to your grandson. I am sure that Regina would agree with me." Emma said.

"No. Please, he is all I have left of Bae." Rumple said, stepping to towards her, as she moves in front of Elsa and Killain.

"Then, you should have thought of that before you betrayed me, and whatever you had plans with Killian's heart." Emma said, looking down to Killian as they lock eyes.

"Fine.. just remember..Magic always comes with a price." Rumple said.

"Bye. Gold." Emma said. As Rumple disappeared

"Emma.."Elsa said. "You guys okay?"

"We are fine. Go find my family.." Emma said, with a smile to Killian, as she help him to his feet.

"Well, love. It appears that you truly hold my heart in your hands." Killain says as he holds her.

"Don't you ever stop?" Emma asked with a smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

"Bloody hell, yes." Killian said. Emma hold out his heart, and pushes back into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Killian took a couple of breaths, while looking down, and glanced up to see Emma's concern look. He smiles, and said "Right as I ever be...Love, before we join your family. I need to tell you a story." He began to tell her what happen before and after their first date. Her smile began to fade, and angry look came across her face, "Are you okay with me? Are we okay?" He asked when he was finished.

"First of all, How stupid were you to make a deal with the Dark One." Emma said, as she slapped his chest. "I do understand why you did what you did. Just no more secrets okay." She continues as she slap his chest again to prove her point.

"Okay." Killian said, as he held her face in his hand, and they pull towards one another, and they kiss.

Emma look around in the between of the kisses and sees her family along with Elsa coming up the sidewalk. "Take it easy, Tiger, we are about to have company." she said as she smiles.

"I am sure they have seen us kiss before." Killian said as he kisses her again.

"Just to let you know, I did a protection spell around your heart. So, if the Crocodile tries that again, he will be surprised what will happen." Emma said.

"Like Cora was when she tried to pull your heart?" Killian asked.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip, and was about to say something else.

"Emma." Mary said as she finds her daughter with Killian.

"Hey Mom." Emma said.

"You okay?" Emma nods, "Do you still have your powers?" she nods again. "We love you so much."

"You are amazing daughter." David added.

"Not a bad mom either." Henry added too.

"You okay, kid?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I am fine. Mother healed me." he said, "So you have you powers in control now?" Henry added asking.

"Yes, I do. Want to see?" Emma asked, with a smile on her face. She holds out her hands and cause the sky to be alight with fire works.

When she has done casting a spell, she turns to her family, and Mary and David are besides Henry and Elsa.

Emma feels Killian's arms reach around her middle, she cuddled up to him, and then suddenly turns around towards him and asked, ""Do you like it?"

"I like it, I love your magic. Every part of you. Some more than others." He kisses her temple and cheek "Like your lips against mine, and your hand within mine." Killian finished as Emma reaches out and caresses his check and comes down to his heart.

"Just as I love every bit of you too, even the metal bits." Emma said. "I want to be the first to say something...I am falling in love with you Killain Jones...I love you."

"Oh..my darling..I love you too." he said as they hold each other watching the fireworks in the night sky with her family.

The End.


End file.
